


Starry Starry Eyes

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (tame), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Peter, Character Study, Demon Tony, Fluff, Get Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Immortality, M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Years turned into decades and decades into centuries - Tony was still there, still alone and searching. For what exactly he couldn't say.Until he knew.Peter. Anangelof all people.Starker Bingo 2019 Fill, B4: "Wing Kink"





	Starry Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for my Starker Bingo card! Also the first fill of my personal challenge to complete one bingo fill a day for the next week!  
Hope you'll enjoy it, this was beta'd by the amazing betheflame, thank you again dear!!

Tony was a demon. It was that simple. Or maybe it wasn't, but who would care to listen? Who would be clever enough, interested enough, or patient enough to look beyond the reddish tinge of his skin and the small bumps on his forehead that only demanded he let his horns loose. Who would care enough to let him talk past the first impression, a cosmetic defense mechanism intentionally made to look ghastly, that his wings would for sure make on them? 

They were black and rooted high up on his shoulder blades, large feathers dancing all along the fringes, smaller ones peaking at the base and around the joints, softer too. Tony had stopped looking at them altogether; he made sure they were clean and stayed functional but that was the sum of it. He was past caring. 

Who indeed? A question Tony had asked himself a hundred times, probably even more over the course of centuries spent wandering down the roads of Earth and Hell alike, alone and desolate. 

Even the powers he was endowed with weren't much fun to use when you were doing it all on your own, with no one to share whatever prank you'd just made with; no one to talk to.

He'd made his peace with his condition, mostly, now he was just waiting, drifting through immortality with boredom and aching solitude as his sole company. 

That was how Peter found him. 

_ Anthony Stark.  _

The first time Peter had seen the name wasn't the first time he experienced the pull inside of him that required attendance; that pushed him forward and until he met Tony wherever he might be. The presence of the name only made the need to help the demon stronger. 

Saving a demon from himself wasn't exactly part of Peter’s job description, or so he'd thought. 

When Tony's name appeared on his beloved list - yes he had a list, that was the only way for Peter to focus on one person and one only, the only way he could be efficient and not get too distracted by his empath skills. Fight him.

Being an angel was exhausting, to say the least, but what else would he have done? It wasn't like he'd had much of a choice either to be honest. Yet Peter loved every minute of it. 

So the day it appeared and Peter was finally in line with his duty. He blinked and appeared a few feet away from the demon, but it wasn't actually the first time Peter had seen him. It should, however, be the first time Tony ever saw him, the first time he let Tony see him. 

"Hello," his voice had been the softest string of notes ever to have fallen down Tony's ears and he'd turned around and flinched immediately. 

An angel, an  _ angel _ talking to him couldn't be a good thing. And yet, Tony had stayed put after that. 

It had been so long since anyone had talked to him, it felt foreign, strange in a way things that shall not be did - like a wave of sea water landing on one's face in the middle of the street, impossible, gorgeous. 

_ "I'm Peter, and my mission, if you'll let me, is to help you, in whatever benevolent form it takes." _

The words resonated in Tony's ears long after Peter had left. An introduction of sorts that had remained with Tony as the demon tried and failed, to find rest. He never could anymore, such was the lot of the hell-bearers. 

What had most surprised Tony then, past the initial shock of actually seeing an angel and being addressed by one, was the things he remembered with the most precision about him. Ludicrous at best, foolish and unbecoming of his condition for sure. 

Except, there wasn't a textbook for demonic behavior, no guidelines or rules or anything. Demons just existed, with their powers and wings and horns and if they'd been chosen for the role, there was hope that they would take part in the grand mission of bringing chaos on Earth. Tony had been failing at it for centuries, Peter's arrival only made it worse. 

It was a good thing friendship wasn't exactly a possibility among demons, or else Tony would have had to bear the reactions and judgement of others at his properly improper attitude towards Peter, and the state this very first meeting left him in. 

It'd been brief, and it wasn't until about a week later that they met again, but Tony, during the intervening time, could think of nothing else. 

The second time they met, Peter was sitting in a tree like the cliché cherub he was, his bare feet dangling from the branch without a care in the world.

"Hello Anthony," he'd said and smiled and wasn't that totally unfair? The way it illuminated Peter's whole face and made his aura glow just a bit brighter. 

"Hello," Tony had answered this time, albeit gruffly, failing to conceal his confusion. 

It took a second, but Peter continued, studying his face intently, "You look lonely."

"Do I? Why do you care?" Tony had frowned but sat at the foot of the tree, careless to see if his wings caught on anything as he brought his knees to his chest and stared at the void - it wasn't like he had anywhere else to be.

"You are my mission." Peter had answered simply, matter-of-factly even though it didn't make any sense. 

That had been months ago. Their meetings had become more and more numerous, always initiated by Peter, at any time of day and night. Apparently angels didn't rest much either. 

It took weeks for Peter to get Tony to open up to him but he'd guessed as much before he even tried to reach out to him. Peter could be patient. Peter was a patient angel. 

Things took a rather unexpected turn however, when, in a one-in-a-million chance kind of thing, they crossed paths with another demon. 

It was no one Tony recognized but, then again, he knew but a few of his kind and this one, with the energy he put into lashing out at Peter and then turning to Tony himself, looked like he fell right out of the nest. Brand new demons tended to get overzealous, or so Tony had been able to observe many times in the past.

Anyway, he couldn't just stand by and let the idiot thrash Peter now could he? 

_ There are no rules to demonic behavior. No rules at all,  _ Tony repeated himself as he stared daggers at the other demon until his eyes literally started projecting the heat of the fire inside of him and his target started squirming on the spot, moaning in pain as his skin prickled with the needle-like jabs of Tony's anger. 

"Leave,  _ now _ ."

That had been the turning point, it must have been. The sight of Peter laying on the ground, drained by the force of the anger and desperation that two demons together and so close to him brought through his empathy, wrecked Tony to an extent he had not anticipated. Too much in too little time for Peter, a need too strong to control for Tony. 

He was a creature of desire after all. 

And so he'd gone to his knees next to Peter as the angel sat up and tried to catch his breath. His golden aura blinked like a malfunctioning TV and Tony was swept off his feet as an avalanche of feelings he didn't know he was still capable of rained on him. 

"Aren't you the picture of the knight in shining armor," Peter chuckled after a while. They stared into each other's eyes just a bit too long for it to be innocent. Neither felt the need to bring it up or talk at all for that matter. 

A year passed like that, filled with a growing façade-like friendship that struggled to conceal the, frankly ridiculous and still growing, amount of butterflies that flew in both their stomachs. Moments that weren't stolen but awarded, by the power of Peter's list that still only had one name on it; Tony's. 

The first time Peter kissed Tony, he chose to do it on Tony's cheek and Tony's fingertips sparkled with the beginning of flames before he could prevent it. 

The second time Peter kissed him, Tony was more than ready for it and yet, the angel managed to surprise once again when he got behind Tony and kissed the back of his neck, all the while bringing his hands to the birth of Tony's wings and stroking them gently. 

The third time Peter kissed him, was but a minute ago or was it thirty? Tony got lost in it. Peter's lips set on his, the softest flesh he'd ever been given to touch and they danced like this, mouths to mouths and a hint of their tongues and before Tony knew it, they'd apparated somewhere else, somewhere quiet. 

He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it but Peter seemed to whisper, "Staff housing," against his lips before he pushed Tony atop a bed - the plushest thing Tony'd laid on in over a hundred years. 

The vision Peter made, his curls glowing in the dim afternoon light filtering through the window, his lips a deep pink that spoke of their exchanged kisses and the look in his eyes, full of awe and hope - it crushed Tony in the best of ways. 

He didn't exactly know how they got to this point. He certainly didn't know what made Peter want this but the matter remained, he could see the want in Peter's eyes and feel it through his own gift of empathy, strong, vibrant, and happy.

"Turn around," Peter said after they stayed staring at each other for too long, a grand specialty of theirs. 

Tony complied, even as his eyebrows jumped up in confusion. 

The confusion didn't last long. 

The bed dipped under him as Peter knee-walked up between Tony’s parted legs. The skin at the back of his calves and thighs felt hotter than they should under Peter's angelic coolness and his neck ached with the need to look at him. He didn't. He could be good and do as asked. 

Tony was terrified to jeopardize whatever Peter had in mind, whatever Peter felt for him, so he stayed put. 

The tips of Peter's silky wings tickled the soles of Tony's feet just as the tips of the angel's fingers came to tickle his own - a warning of sorts. 

Tony gasped when fingertips turned into palms and the next thing he knew, Peter was stroking down the entire length of his wings. No one had ever done that before. An odd sensation came from his shoulder blades, right where his wings sprung out and Tony almost moaned on the spot. Peter had found his oil glands and got busy kneading them into function. 

From there it wasn't a stretch for Tony to lose himself in the soothing, albeit feverish, sensation. He let go of all control, so much so that even the sheer loudness of the moans he couldn't keep in did not register with his brain at any point. 

Peter kept on lavishing his wings with attention and even if he'd thought about it, Tony wouldn't have been able to reciprocate in any way - he hadn't experienced such intimacy or physical contact with anyone since he'd had to abandon his human form and it was simply too overwhelming, too welcome, for him to form any sort of coherent thoughts.

Peter kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and Tony would have blushed even harder, had he realized he was pink with the joy they brought him already. 

His wings fluttered of their own accord, and wherever they went Peter's hands followed, slippery from the oil they were now steadily coated in. 

"Such a gift you're giving me Tony, there's so much beauty in you, you have no idea."

And he didn't, but when it felt like he couldn't take anymore stimulation whatsoever and he turned around once more, Tony was floored with the radiance of Peter's prettiness. 

The angel's cheeks were flushed beyond measure his brow was sweaty and the petite cock Tony could see peeking under the folds of Peter's ethereal wings curved towards his lap made his heart beat faster and his jaw drop open. 

"Your turn, starry eyes, let me."

It might not be very orthodox or anything, but demons will be demons and Tony didn't care one bit. 

It might not have been what the List had in mind when it put Tony's name in lieu of all else's, but the fact remained, Tony was on it, and it wasn't enough for Peter. 


End file.
